1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing an event signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies of identifying or recognizing objects or gestures are being utilized in various fields. An event-based sensor is used to identify or recognize an object, for example, for gesture recognition, face recognition or people recognition. To increase an accuracy of identification or recognition, research on a technology of processing a signal output from an event-based sensor is being conducted.